Snake Bite
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Sasuke is lost in a city by choice when he runs into the past he thought he had left behind. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Kishimoto does), though I do own my very own dobe!

a/n: Written for my Naruto BB (Skully). This has an accompanying piccu, but unless you have a y! you probably be able to see it (sorry), but it's possible that she'll post it on DA too (those penis Nazi's there would catch it quick though). We were both inspired by Godsmack's "Voodoo" (hence the title). And I bribed her to do the piccu with my writing for it (which my writing totally didn't do the piccu justice) I wrote with a little bit different style, but I like it. I really hope the exotic and erotic-ness goes through the whole thing. I was going for sexy, tinglie, toe curling action without having to push in minute details (hence it being in a different style)... and okiess I'll shut up now .

I would wait to state this in the closing notes (which i don't usually have any so~), but before anyone asks, YES Sasuke took drugs, Opium more specifically (inject and smoking) and YES the sex is real (not part of his hallucinations). And, YES this contains _**YAOI**_. As _if_ I'd do anything else... seriously.

I hope you enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

The early evening the market was crowded, bodies moving about everywhere as things were bought and traded; commodities used and abused. Darker dealings were held inside, away from public eyes, away from ears that weren't meant to know of such things, ears that didn't need to know their secrets or the past. People moved about unnoticed, invisible almost in this small melting pot of people, of goods, and currency.

As such was the pale body as it weaved in and out of the gathered bodies around the stands, though he wasn't heading anywhere in particular. He moved fluidly around, past the barriers and around the solid buildings with ease, even as he seemed to be somewhere else. It was just another street in another market in another town. Somewhere to be lost in, not that he was waiting to be found.

Chatter encased him, made his decent into the lower district of the city harsher than what it had been previous nights. His mind was muddled, hazed over with nothingness as his past slowly began to eat at him. He wanted solace, an escape from what was left of his life. Mundane chores for men he had no opinion on kept his bottomless pockets full, gave him a temporary reason to exist, to be clear headed.

It was getting tiring, old. Midnight orbs scanned over the nameless faces, watching as people melded into one another, becoming a mass of faceless people. No one was here for the same reason but they were all here never the less. His stomach growled, giving him a direction to go in instead of aimless wandering about. Food was a necessity, one he didn't particularly care for or divulge in. There were ample places to get food but his mind picked out one place he tended to always drift into, not taking more than half an hour to finish his meal before ending back up on the even more crowded street.

He never bothered with a suit jacket anymore, it was too hot when the sun was up, and when the sun was down he never had to worry about keeping warm, it was always the last thing on his mind. His feet carried him wherever they pleased, going just to be moving. He had time, all the time in the world. He didn't have anywhere he belonged to, no one waiting for his return.

Turning down onto a street that was all too familiar, the pale body froze. It was impossible to see what he was seeing and his still clouded brain began to panic, began to clear as the past ran into the present. But there he was, the one person who seemed to haunt him. Bright blonde locks stood out among everything else around them. He was holding a piece of paper, a picture from what he could tell at this distance, pointing to it and speaking.

Panic settled into the muddled mess of his mind once it had seemingly settled and he turned around, heading back down the path he had wandered here from and missed seeing the stand's owner point in the direction where the pale body had just disappeared into the massive crowd. Raven locks splayed over the milky skin as he made turn after turn, disappearing deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of the market and the surrounding shops. It was here that temporary solace was found.

Pushing past the transparent, multicolored veils he stopped when a rather large man held out his hand, blocking his path further into the dimly lit foyer. Beady brown eyes looked him over as their owner made the decision on if he could afford to be there or not. It took one look from the raven to convince him that he could own the building if he so chose to. With a wave of a large hand he was granted entrance, the hungered look in those beady eyes sending a grotesque shudder to travel down his spine.

Passing through another set of the long silk curtains, he was immersed into the world that offered his only escape, its clouded atmosphere adding to the haze in his brain as he pulled in each breath. Barely clothed dancers moved with the music that floated through the air, the smooth rhythm of the drums blanketing the patrons like a lullaby. Men were scattered about, lying on the massive pillows and armless couches smoking pipes and hookahs while downing what alcohol they could afford. Servants weaved between them, their bellies decorated in elaborate patterns while the rest of their bodies were covered in a shroud of bright colors that seemed to flow in time with the music as they offered the services of the bar and of themselves.

He was ushered into one of the small den areas against the outside walls, set aside for the more wealthy men. Hands that were not his own smoothed down over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt while they descended. Whispers blew past his ear, murmurs of pleasure that they promised to bring, vowing to provide him with the escape he had been looking for. He was guided down onto a half circle couch, the deep crimson set off by the large pillows in brighter reds, oranges, and yellows that offered his body comfort as he laid back against them. The chandelier hovering above the small round tables in the middle of the den was glowing with the light from the candles, the design on the transparent red glass shades that were guarding the flames from being stolen away matched that of the metal dividers that kept his den separate from the others, casting deeper shadows where their light did not reach.

A tray was brought to him almost immediately, the pipe already assembled for him to use, the lamp lit and heating up while the other things that he had asked for without having to speak were brought as well. The hands that were on him paused, stilling in their movement as they set about to do the things for him while he stayed stationary, enjoying the comforts that he was here for.

The first nip was sharp, the muscles jumping under the milky skin before the heated liquid entered his vein. The second nip pushed more of the blood tinged pleasure into his body, the full bite melting away the demons of his past that had chased him here. A soft groan passed over pink lips as the venom entered his brain, dark lashes fanning over the slightly flushed cheeks. When midnight orbs appeared from under the heavy lids they were glassed over, the medicine doing as it was supposed to, the snake's bite causing the pleasured pain he enjoyed. He was back here again.

Hands were on his body once more, slowly smoothing over what skin had been exposed, exposing more to their hungry touch. Softly pitched breaths whispered to him as he took the offered pipe, inhaling more of the venom to prolong his euphoria. Soothing touches moved along the base of his feet, massaging away the tension there while the others continued to glide over his skin, warming it, pushing the phantoms out of his mind, the whispers…

_I'm not the one who is so far away…_

Dark eyes opened, focusing on the smoke as it curled through the air when he exhaled, bodies moving about him in rhythm with the music behind it, his focus blurring them all together in a dance of bright colors. The drums seemed to beat with his heart which he could hear, his breathing slow as his movements were fluid though heavy with how relaxed he was. He was dancing without having to stand. The pillows molded to his body, his shirt sticking to the skin of his back. Breathing in, he inhaled more of the venom, pale, purpled lids closing for a moment as he was pushed higher.

A dance of yellow.

Heavy lids lifted, onyx irises moving smoothly about, lowing a fraction when they didn't spot what they were looking for. He couldn't remember why he had come here, what was it he had been seeking here, what he had been running from. The only thing he could feel was the pulse of his desire though his body, the soft touches from a life before.

_Breathe in._

Time melted slowly as he lay there, suffocated by the nothingness running though his brain. The sun had given way to the moon which poured its light on him through the small window above where he lounged. Clouds of smoke passed over the sphere as he stared at the bright orb, distracted by the reflected light. His heart seemed to sink lower in his chest, fingers tingling with the steady trickle of feelings he kept behind the levee around his heart. His life had lost all meaning, and he was now aimlessly wandering through the world with no reason to stay, nothing to keep him here.

_Breathe in._

It was easy to concentrate on the inhale, smoke pouring into his lungs as his mind buzzed, blood pulsing though his veins at a seemingly languid pace, like waves rolling slowly to shore. He didn't want to be here, not again. His nights ran together with his days filling up with more and more emptiness. His thoughts whispered by his ears, voices coming from the ghosts that moved about him, vivid and bright as they teased, toying with his senses.

_I'm not the one who's so far away…_

His eyes opened as he released the smoke which coiled in the space before him, vision focused on the charred air as it danced higher and higher, a translucent veil that dissolved to give way to the face staring at him, crystal blue standing out against the blur of colors moving about. He pulled in a sharp breath, smoke pushing its way into his lungs, his heart pausing in its steady rhythm then starting up again with the new beat. The whispers smoothed over the music, drowning it all together as they were gasping and moaning against his skin, pushing past the levee until it broke.

"Naruto…" his voice hitched, lost among the murmurs of his mind. He released the breath he was holding, the smoke curling up into the air again, revealing more of the tanned body to his hungry eyes as it moved, muscles dancing under the sun-kissed flesh in time with the music. It couldn't be… they were playing tricks on him again, teasing with the hopes of the past. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste to pull the blonde down and have his way with him but his body was heavy, didn't listen to him. Hands were on him once more, moving up over his stomach as the face he'd nearly forgotten drew closer, the azure irises gleaming with something that had only been seen by him in his dreams.

He stared down as the body as those coveted fingers smoothed up his legs, standing out among the others moving about his bare skin. Slowly up they traveled, causing him to curse his clothes for being on still, but the body followed after, the press of lips against his calf, knee, the inside of his thigh. Nips against the sensitive skin there caused him to groan, the sound lost among the voices surrounding them. Creamy digits weaved into the golden tresses as his pants were pulled lower, exposing more flesh to those crystal orbs. The pale body flushed with want as those lips moved higher, pushing his legs apart as they pressed against his manhood, teasing it, tasting it through the cloth. The whispers suddenly stopped, leaving only the sound of his heart and the pulse of the drums to beat against his ears.

A sharp pinch against a nipple, a small tug on his hips as the tanned body sped up its movements, lifting him, moving his body how it wanted. He drew in a clipped breath, dark lashes fanning against heated cheeks as warmth ran over his skin like water; fingers brushing along his flesh, pinching, testing, teasing. A deep groan rumbled through his chest, his back arching into the touch he had waited for for so long. The soft caress of lips, heated air rolling up the length of his body. Dark orbs appeared again, locked onto the face now hovering over his, lips parted, teasingly brushing against his own with each breath as they stared at one another. He wanted more but couldn't move like he wanted to, body heavy, muscles lax from the venom still coursing through his veins, the fingers still dancing over his skin not helping his thoughts make it through to the rest of his body.

The blonde's warmth poured over him, wrapping around him, encasing him, his heart speeding up, pushing his blood, his arousal through his body like liquid fire. It was hard to breathe, the charred air thick as he pulled it in with each sharp breath. Long creamy digits clung to the bronzed body, holding onto it as they moved, knowing that this wouldn't last long before he was alone again. Pumping, grinding, grunting, groaning. It wasn't enough; his body ached for more, craved for it. He was addicted to it already, the small tastes teasing him for so long.

"Sasuke."

_Breathe in._

The music had faded, dulled against his ears, giving way to the ambiance of the people around him, voices passing by as they moved but stayed still. To hear his name spill over those lips reminded him of a life long passed; one that had been worth having but was defected to what it had become now. He had hoped once, had loved the man before him now, the dream that haunted him even while awake; he had been left behind with his heart. The one thing that that the snake could never touch. Even when his body had been used, pushed beyond what it should have been, forced to become a part of something he had no control over, only to have it given back when everything had been taken from him.

He had closed his eyes, soaking in the hushed whisper of his name, committing it to memory, and he had kept them closed until he felt the soft press of lips against the skin of his neck. He reached out, arms the only thing left to his control. He wanted more of Naruto, needed it. The teasing, the dreams, everything was haunting him in this one moment, building up so that he couldn't stand it. Fingers smoothed over the sun-kissed skin, tingling as they tangled into the blonde locks, tugging them with what force they had, his body lifting to press against the one just over his own. They were wearing too much, touching too little. It was a tease, one that he would pay for later when he woke up from this euphoric dream. He seemed so _real,_ so vivid.

"Sasuke…"

When he opened his eyes again everything else blended into the background; the colors, the patrons and workers. The noise of the building had diminished to almost nothing, just the beat of his heart and the sound of his breathing, of _their_ breathing. Light flickered somewhere behind the veil that encased them, illuminating up the background for the briefest of seconds and allowing him to see the people as they continued doing what they had been as if they weren't even there. Allowing him a glimpse to see that the other was no longer see-through, he was as solid as he felt.

His breath was suddenly stolen from his lungs, their lips smashing together, his heart pounding, trying to escape from his ribs. Fingers pressed into flesh, pulling the bronzed body closer as he held onto the kiss. His own heating up even more as they moved, tangled together; the people, the den, all of it forgotten as they lost themselves in one another. It seared through his veins, burning into a memory, one that would haunt him, tease him, mock him. Their breaths mingled, panting softly as air was quickly sucked into lungs, pulled in as they parted, both disbelieving that they were here, that this was real.

Time sped up then, turning into a blur of movements, of passion and heat. He couldn't tell the difference anymore, his fingers tingled with pain, with pleasure, his mind hazed over as well as his eyes. Clothes were shed, pushed aside, strewn about with no regard for anyone who happened to be lounging near them as hands groped and toyed with him. One utopia gave way to another as skin met skin. Tongue, teeth, nails, lips all traveled over the expanse of flesh, exciting it, exploring it, marking it. Flesh gave way to flesh, slow thrusts speeding up in their lust, their haste to get what they had been denied of the other, writhing and moving in a rhythm that was theirs and theirs alone. Heavy pants melded with soft groans, moans spilling over parted lips as both bodies rose together, lifted by the other until they peaked, releasing almost in sync before slowly descending in whisperers, murmurs of what was to come, of what they had only started to take pleasure in.

He couldn't breathe, his lungs denied of the air they needed as he stared up at the whiskered face. He couldn't speak, words danced on his tongue, wanting to spill out but simply rolling around on the tip of it, teasing him. He dared to reach, to touch, to feel more the man above him, inside him, before it was too late, before he dissipated into the vapors again. Warmth encased his fingers as they slid along the blonde's pulse, pulling him closer, wanting another taste, something to calm the storm that was raging inside him.

"I've waited so long for this…" He didn't even realize he had spoken, his voice echoing its whisper against his own ears. "… for you." He was breathless as his body heated up again at their proximity, lips hovering just a breath apart when their eyes locked; light meeting dark.

_I'm not the one who's so far away…_

"I found you." The blonde's words washed over him as their lips met again, flooding his body with everything that had been locked away for all these years. Hands pulled him closer as they began to dance again, hips grinding, lifting, yearning; limbs tangled, wrapped around the other body as they took their time enjoying the touch and feel of one another. The world and people around them dissolved into a haze of colors and sounds, leaving only the beat that they set, pushing in time with the rhythm of their hearts, their bodies melding into one.

_Breathe in._


End file.
